


Jaskier is good

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden is cool, Aiden looks like Jade Hassouné, Hair Braiding, Jaskier loves playing with hair, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Witchers, Lambert looks like Paul Bullion, M/M, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Witchers never thought they were meant to have gentle hands on them.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Jaskier is good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I should warn you that English is not my first language.  
> That being said, I'm sorry if there is something very strange.
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful and wonderful beta and best friend Juh.
> 
> Written for the Witcher Sugar and Spice Bingo
> 
> Prompt: Hair Braiding

Witchers never thought they were meant to have gentle hands on them.

Geralt was not a tactile person.

Not because he didn't like to touch and be touched, but humans didn't want contact with Witchers, they stayed away from them, sat far away, saved their coins and pulled their children when they saw him pass.

Jaskier was not like that.

Jaskier touched Geralt all the time, a touch on his arm to point out something on the road, a brushing of fingers across Geralt's shirt to get the crumbs out,  grab it when Jaskier is afraid , and then came the baths.

Jaskier complaining of  viscera and clotted blood, gentle fingers running across his shoulders before well-trained hands began a massage that was necessary but unnoticed until now.

Jaskier's fingers would lose themselves among the dirty hairs, working meticulously so that nothing was left but the silver strands; after the bath Jaskier would make Geralt sit across from him on the bed, and then he would spend a long time combing his hair with a fine silver comb that he carried between his things, working the strands sometimes into fine braids that could be hidden among the strands by pinning it back, sometimes braiding the sides so that he could pull it all back into a worked ponytail, or simply letting his fingers play until Geralt felt uncomfortable with all the attention devoted to him.

And it was never finished until Jaskier sighed softly and gave a quikly kiss on the top of his head.

Geralt had almost attacked the Bard the first time, stopping when he saw Jaskier frightened eyes.

— What is this? - Geralt asked, trying to understand his attitude, the smell of shame coming from Jaskier

— I just... sorry Geralt, this was something my mother always did for me and my sisters - Jaskier explained smiling sadly — She would fix our hair and give us a kiss, to say that everything was fine and she was done - Jaskier concluded by averting her eyes - I'm sorry I...

— It's fine - Geralt stopped him and pulled the Bard up onto the bed, from where he had fallen with fright - I'm just not ... I'm not used to.

— Okay, I promise not to do it again - Jaskier agrees without looking at him

— You can say that again, I don't like to be taken by surprise - Geralt authorizes, a smell of contentment emanating from Jaskier now.

— Thanks Geralt - Jaskier says smiling.

__________________ ## __________________

  
  


Eskel met them in the Path.

Geralt was tracking down something for them to eat when Eskel approached the camp, Jaskier was finishing packing up when he heard Roach neighing as he usually does when Geralt approaches, but it wasn't Geralt.

— Hi! - Jaskier called out when he saw him approaching Roach — I should warn you that if you intend to steal a Witcher's horse, you'd better change your plans - Jaskier said in a tone loud enough for Geralt to hear him if necessary, a dagger being drawn from his boot — We are not helpless.

Eskel walked past Roach, petting his snout a little, and got close enough so that the human could see him.

— Another Witcher then - Jaskier concluded when he saw the two swords on his back - Which school are you from, Sir Witcher?

Eskel found the treatment strange, they never called him sir, although things were getting better after that coin song.

— I'm Eskel from the Wolf School - Eskel says raising the medallion so that he can see it - Geralt is my brother - Eskel clarified when the human still smells doubt

— Geralt, Eskel is here! - Jaskier shouted into the trees - Why don't you sit with us Eskel? I’m Jaskier, the Bard of the White Wolf — The Bard introduces himself, bowing - I have only water to offer, Geralt is still looking for dinner - Jaskier apologizes, smiling.

Eskel doesn't understand, Geralt had a Bard? Was he willingly traveling with a human? And what's more, a human who didn't seem to have a single drop of fear of Witchers; Jaskier was apprehensive minutes ago of course, but that was only until he learned that Eskel was another Witcher.

— Don't you have a horse? - Jaskier asked in a curious tone

— Scorpion. I didn't know if they were friends or not - Eskel replied still expecting some kind of disgusted look from the human

— Why don't you bring him? I bet we can accommodate two horses

When Eskel returns with the horse Jaskier seems fascinated.

— Scorpion is magnificent! - Jaskier praises, approaching with half a cut apple in one hand - Will he bite me?

— Scorpion tends to be better with strangers than Roach

— Great, Roach has tried to bite my fingers off more times than is healthy - Jaskier says with amusement, offering the apple to the horse.

Scorpion sniffs his fingers before taking the apple with a satisfied neigh; Roach neighing indignantly soon after.

—I have something for you too lady - The Bard says giving her the other half, pulling her hand away quickly when she tries a bite — Roach hates me

Eskel smiles, the human seemed to be quite amusing, and if Geralt let him near Roach his had to be trusted.

When Eskel is dragging a large fallen log to serve as a stool Geralt enters the clearing carrying a wild pig.

— Eskel - Geralt calls leaving the pig beside the fire

Eskel approaches, letting their arms meet and their foreheads touch, their breaths calming almost immediately, their hearts synchronizing.

Jaskier smells very contentedly as he watches them, leaving Eskel puzzled when he notices the tips of Geralt's ears flush.

Everything goes well as the two of them take care of the food and Jaskier strums his lute, trying to get as many stories out of Eskel as possible, Jaskier even gets a few from when they were both just children.

Jaskier doesn't fail to notice that Eskel brings his hand to his face at all times, pushing away the long strands that fall into his eyes.

— Eskel, I noticed that your hair seems to be a bit too long - Jaskier starts the conversation in an cautious approach

— Yes, I lost some items in my last contract, knives are not good for cutting hair - He agrees without understanding where Jaskier wants to go

—I could cut your hair for you - Jaskier offers with a gentle smile — I've already cut Geralt's hair and always cut mine, I have combs and scissors for that - Assures confidently

Eskel just watches Geralt nod slightly before agreeing.

Eskel doesn't like humans near his face, he doesn't like anyone near his scars, but that simple human hadn't even blinked when he saw his destroyed face, and Geralt trusted the human with scissors near his neck.

— I'll start combing your hair, thanks to Melitele it's clean, Geralt's hair comes back destroyed after one contract - Jaskier starts to speak as soon as he brings his bag close, pulling out a silver comb

Eskel is still tense when the comb touches his hair, he was expecting a bit of harshness, Eskel's hair his hair is tangled after a ride on Scorpion, but there is nothing but gentleness and little tugs that he barely feels as Jaskier undoes knot by knot with his fingers and then the comb.

Geralt smiles as he sees the disbelief on his brother's face, Eskel was even less used to human contact than Geralt was, the scars making him hide from people.

Jaskier goes on to narrate everything he is going to do, not wanting to scare the Witcher like he had scared Geralt a while back.

— Now I'm going to start cutting, I'm going to take the ends off until it's the size you would like - Jaskier warns, taking the scissors

Jaskier feels Eskel tense up again, but the scissors come nowhere near his face, Jaskier taking hair strand by hair strand cutting them backwards.

Eskel checks the length three times before he is satisfied; Jaskier pulls out an oil with the lightest of lavender scents and offers it for Eskel to smell.

— Tell me if it's too much, I had this oil made especially for Geralt's hair, it has many things that help the hair to stay beautiful longer and a light lavender scent, I can't smell it myself but Geralt says it's good.

— It's good - Eskel agrees

The Bard's fingers massaging his head are heaven, and he is still beside himself when Jaskier leans in and gave a quikly kiss on the top of his head.

— What? - Eskel asks without understanding, still floating with the feeling

— I'm sorry! - Jaskier says looking mortified - I got used to taking care of Geralt and forgot... Forgive me Eskel - Jaskier says smelling guilt

Jaskier walks off through the trees with the excuse of relieving himself, leaving a confused Eskel behind.

— He likes you - Geralt starts to explain

— I'm a Witcher - Eskel replies, the feeling slowly running from his mind

— We both are - Geralt agrees — Jaskier said his mother did it for him and his sisters

— Does he do this to you? - Eskel asks curiously

— Always - Geralt agrees, a half smile on his face — It's not bad once you get used to it

— No, it's not bad - Eskel assures in a thoughtful tone.

When Jaskier returns they are all set to spend the night; Jaskier's sleeping bag stretched between Geralt's and Eskel's.

— I'm sorry again Eskel - Jaskier asks, some of the shame wiped from his scent.

— It's okay, Jaskier, Geralt told me, I'm just not used to anyone touching me. 

Jaskier nods, taking care of what little he had left to do.

When Jaskier is fast asleep, Geralt's voice resounds loud enough for Eskel to hear.

— You can sleep, we're safe - Geralt says sure of it — But I must warn you, Jaskier tries to tangle his fingers in my hair when we sleep nearby

— Go to sleep Wolf

Eskel has one of the best nights of sleep he's ever had on the Path, the feeling of phantom fingers in his hair proving to be real when he wakes up and Jaskier's fingers really are tangled in the strands.

Geralt has his head close to Jaskier's chest, where the Bard's other hand rests on the silver strands, a rested expression on the White Wolf's face.

__________________ ## __________________

Lambert has heard stories about Geralt's Bard, he did not expect to meet the human on the Path.

Lambert was the thorniest of the Witchers of the Wolf School, and Jaskier had heard Eskel and Geralt talking about him, but had never met the other Witcher.

Now he finds two of them.

— Out of here Witchers -  The mayor of the town commands, several armed men at his side

— Pay first - Lambert growls almost in his face

— We're not going to pay, it was just some monsters and...

— It was a fucking nest! - The other Witcher cuts him off — And a fucking queen!

— There weren't that many monsters in our town, they lie! - One of the armed men shouts to the others

Jaskier didn't want to get into trouble, he had just left Oxenfurt after a fine season teaching the new students and composing new songs for his inspirational muse; but when Jaskier heard that there were Witchers arguing in the town square, he couldn't help but check.

Fortunately it wasn't one he knew; the angrier of the two had curly hair in a fiery shade of red, the other, a little taller and slimmer, had long brown hair, one side of his head shaved, and a thin nose matched with smart eyes.

— We are not leaving without payment! - The redhead tapped his foot

— Lambert - The brunette said in a warning tone

— We are not leaving without payment Aiden! We spent most of my bombs and three days to clean out the nest!

So this was Lambert, the other must have been the Witcher from the School of Cats, who had heard Eskel remark that he used to make contracts with the younger Wolf.

That square was about to turn into a carnage.

— Good morning gentlemen - Jaskier said, stepping even closer, stopping almost beside Lambert.

— And who the hell are you now? - The mayor asked in an irritated tone

— I'm Jaskier, the Bard of the White Wolf, who happens to be from the same school as my friend Lambert here - Jaskier said without moving, a cynical smile on his face

Lambert didn't understand what the fuck was going on, his brother's Bard coming out of the middle of nowhere proclaiming to be friends when he had never seen the little shit before?

— And what do you want? To say you want a reward too? - The mayor asked laughing loudly, some of the men following him

— I just wonder why the mayor would not pay the more than outdated reward for this contract - Jaskier says in a cutting tone — Kikimore queen's require a lot of preparation, and they have warriors and workers with them, so this contract alone would be worth double

— You have got to be kidding!

— But of course not Mr. Mayor, I even composed a song about one of the White Wolf's contracts, I bet your good citizens know it!

And then Jaskier pulls the lute from his back and begins to sing, really, several people begin to accompany the lively music.

Jaskier had made that one to intimidate the people of a town several years ago, but it still worked.

The song was about a town with a vampire problem, that didn't want to pay the Witcher who accepted the contract, and none of them came when the monsters started appearing again, Witchers didn't like towns that cheated them.

Jaskier had not yet finished the song when the mayor put a bag of coins in each person's hand and quickly left with his men.

— You're very good - Aiden praised with a sly smile — I want a bard!

— Thank you! - Jaskier thanked them as he watched the people leaving — We haven't had the pleasure of being introduced!

— I'm Aiden from the Cat School and this is Lambert from the Wolf School, but you already knew that

— Eskel and Geralt have talked about Lambert before, I didn't expect to find anyone other than Geralt here

— Your fucking White Wolf left after me when winter was over - Lambert reluctantly told

— Come on, don't be a brat Lambert, thanks to the Bard we get double! - Aiden complains, tapping him on the shoulder

— Could I ask to accompany you until Geralt arrives? I had intended to stay here but I don't think I am welcome here anymore...

Aiden and Lambert looked at each other, Lambert didn't usually trust anyone, but Aiden saw no danger in the little human there.

— We are camping outside the town, bard - Aiden warns him analyzing — No comfortable inns, hot baths and spicy food

— Great for me, I had enough of that while in Oxenfurt!

Jaskier camps with them for two days before Lambert starts complaining loudly about the Bard not shutting up; Geralt appears among the trees a few minutes later.

— Geralt! - Jaskier practically vibrates, dropping the stick with which he was stoking the fire and throwing himself into the Witcher's arms — I was already worried about you my dear Witcher!

Geralt smiled at him, accepting the hug and pressing the Bard against himself before narrowing his eyes at Lambert.

— Hunting with a Cat, Lambert ? - Geralt asks, watching Aiden sprawled out on a bed of moss

— Aiden is nice Geralt - Jaskier says immediately, slapping him lightly on the arm as he lets go — Don't be mean to them, the mayor was already an absolute shit

It is strange to see Geralt interact with the two, there is none of the camaraderie that there is between him and Eskel, Lambert looks like a younger brother testing the patience of the older one until he explodes.

There is a creek near the camp, and Jaskier accompanies Geralt there, the other two fishing in a nearby spot.

— You didn't use the oil I gave you! - Jaskier complains as soon as he touches the silver strands

— Eskel and I shared ours with Vesemir, his hair needed more according to Eskel - Geralt tells while relaxing on Jaskier's hands

— I will get more then, do you think he would like jasmine? One of my students made a divine jasmine oil!

When they finish their bath Jaskier put several intricate braids in Geralt's hair, leaving an elegant ponytail that would last until the next bath.

— I want this - Aiden says pointing to Geralt  as they return filled with fish.

— Do you want my brother? - Lambert asks in an indignant tone

Jaskier can't help the laughter that overflows from him, making Geralt smile amused.

— I think what Aiden wants is braids? - Jaskier asks when he can stop

—Is that what they are? - Aiden asks curiously — I've seen women wearing many kinds of these things, but I didn't know what they were

— Come, sit here, do you want me to do the same as Geralt?

Aiden looks a little indecisive, looking between Lambert and Geralt as he sits with his back to the Bard.

— I'm not sure…

— I can make something out of where the shaved strands end, so you can keep the hair pulled that way, and put some more small braids in! I have some hair gifts that a student gave me but they don't go with Geralt - Jaskier starts chattering as he lightly tussles his hair.

Aiden already looks relaxed, he doesn't even move when Jaskier reaches for the comb and starts.

He does a side braid, and then several small braids, adding the small dark iron tubes that his student gave him, and securing them in a ponytail.

Jaskier doesn't even realize it when he leans in to give Aiden a kiss on the head, working on his hair has left him relaxed enough to look natural.

Lambert has an indignant scream caught in his throat, and Geralt looks ready to intervene if the Cat attacks.

But Aiden just stretches, and when he gets up he leaves a kiss on Jaskier's head as well.

— Thank you Jaskier - Aiden says thank you before returning to his bed of moss.

— Anytime Aiden - Jaskier offers with a gentle smile

Lambert seemed to be restless the rest of the time, Jaskier couldn't hear but the two Witchers knew that Aiden had started some sort of very low purr as the Bard had his hands on him.

After Jaskier and Geralt take care of dinner and everyone is well fed, Lambert stops in front of Jaskier with his hands on his waist.

— Eskel says you cut his hair - Lambert declares before anyone says anything

— Yes, I have done that a few times when we met in the Path - Jaskier confirms with a sincere smile — Would you like me to cut some of yours off?

— No leather strap holds that hair - Aiden offered from his seat by the fire, an amused tone in his voice

— You just need the right cut - Jaskier comments, pulling out his comb — I can do it.

Lambert nods, sitting down facing Aiden while having Jaskier on his back.

Jaskier's fingers working in his hair makes Lambert tense, having a human at his back feels unnatural.

Geralt can feel the tension in Lambert and the smell of worry coming from Jaskier; that's just why he pulls out his gwent deck.

— How about a game Cat?

— Of course, Wolf! - Aiden agrees right away

Aiden sprawls almost on Lambert's lap while Geralt remains seated on his right side.

— I swear I don't understand this game - Jaskier comments exasperated — I'm going to start cutting now - He warns, grabbing the scissors.

Jaskier has already worked on untangling the strands, and now that he has a sense of where to start it becomes easy .

— Even a child can understand - Lambert grumbles, tensing up as he loses sight of the scissors

— So you don't mind explaining to a poor bard, do you?

Lambert takes it as a challenge, beginning to make fun of his brother's choices and then Aiden's as he explains.

Jaskier knows how to play gwent, but Geralt realizes that the trick relaxes Lambert much faster than anything else.

Jaskier finishes and just keeps modeling the curls on his fingers while Lambert continues talking, they are so engrossed in the game that Jaskier doesn't notice that Lambert is playing with Aiden's braids until the Witcher actually starts purring.

— Sorry - Aiden asks looking mortified when looking at Jaskier

Lambert has his fingers tucked tightly into his legs, and Geralt doesn't even blink.

— Why are you apologizing to me? That was so cute! - Jaskier declares smiling at him

— You thought it was… cute - Aiden repeats without believing.

— Yes, it is the same sound cats make when they feel safe and are petted!

— Cats don't like Witchers - Geralt says staring at his deck

— They don't know what they're missing - Jaskier declared in a fierce tone — And there's nothing wrong with being happy to be touched, I love it when they touch my hair! I love being hugged, kissed! - Jaskier continues getting up and planting a kiss on the top of Lambert's head — I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted! - Jaskier declared, going to his sleeping bag and falling asleep almost immediately.

Lambert was frozen in place, the spot where Jaskier had kissed him seemed to burn.

— He likes to kiss - Aiden comments while watching Geralt.

— Jaskier almost scared me to death when he did that, Eskel too - Geralt says in a fond tone.

— Does he always do this? - Lambert asks out of his silence

— Every damn time - Geralt assures in the same tone - His mother did that. Jaskier is good - Geralt adds, gathering up his cards

After that everyone settles down to sleep, Jaskier rolling towards Geralt automatically.

And if Lambert wakes up with her fingers tangled in Aiden's braids and her head on his chest, hearing a satisfied purr; neither of them comment, only a soft smile on their faces as they say goodbye to Jaskier and Geralt.

__________________ ## __________________

The braids that Jaskier usually makes on Geralt:

The shaved side of Aiden's hair/ The other side of Aiden's hair:

Jade Hassouné in the Shadowhunters:

**Author's Note:**

> Lambert looks exactly like Paul Bullion; Lambert in Netflix's The Witcher, season 2  
> Aiden's appearance is based on Jade Hassouné when he plays Meliorn in Shadowhunters, season 2


End file.
